


Back in Time

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Ficlet, Help, Missions Gone Wrong, Plans, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Sneakiness, Suspicions, Time Travel, Villains, s05e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You and Barry take Nora on a scavenger hunt across time to piece together your plan to stop Cicada. However, it turns out you’ll need to ask for a little help from your villainous ex…





	Back in Time

**S.T.A.R. Labs - 2015**

You, Barry, and Nora phase through the wall of the Time Vault, and you feel your heart stop at the mere sight of the back of his head.

Eobard Thawne, or as he was known to you and Barry at this point in time, Harrison Wells, sits facing a second Barry cuffed to his old wheelchair. It might as well be that your entire body ceases to function because the moment the villain straightens up in his chair at having sensed three new Speedsters in the room, your breathing becomes difficult to maintain, too.

“Well, things just got a lot more complicated, didn’t they?”

His voice is exactly how you remember it.

You try to recall Barry’s words before you all entered the building:  _“Listen, (Y/N). You can’t fall for anything Thawne says, okay? He’s going to try to appeal to the feelings you had for him. Tune him out. You’re stronger now.”_

Eobard gets up from his seat. He’s still not facing you yet, but you hear one word leave his mouth before turning.

“(Y/N).” Eobard’s eyes take you in, and you try not to fall back into your old ways - how a simple look from him could render you at his loving mercy. “Time has been good to you…” he remarks before addressing your friend. “ _Barry Allen._  But which Barry Allen?”

The man tries to pinpoint from which part of the timeline Barry is from then moves on to decipher who Nora is. He runs through the potential women Flashes of all the timelines and Earths - Jesse Chambers, Libby Lawrence, Danica Williams - but when Barry tries to downplay the topic, Thawne is quick to understand that this girl, Nora, is his daughter.

_How is he so good at that?_

It’s when Barry and Eobard get into a shouting match about whether or not Thawne finally returns to the future - to his home - you can’t help but intervene.

“I get home,” he protests. “ _I_  get home!  _I go home_!!”

You walk into the raging storm that is Eobard Thawne. He brings his out-of-control gesturing hands down to his sides and slowly calms once you’re standing directly in front of him. You dare to place your hands on his heaving chest from the anger, over his clinging black long sleeve shirt. His heart is racing, at a level only known to Speedsters.

And their loved ones.

“(Y/N), what are you doing?” Barry says through his teeth.

“Harr- Eobard. I need your help. Please?” You look up into his eyes, searching, hoping that something in him will spark. After all, at this point in the timeline, he’s your loving, doting, scientist fiancé. He may have had an agenda at the time, but you know now that you were this villain’s one weakness.

And you hope that maybe you still are.

“Baby…” you breathe out quietly against his shirt. Eobard tips his head back slightly, and sighs. You imagine he’s looking menacingly at Barry and Nora over your shoulder. He tilts your chin up with his finger to look up at him again.

“What do you need me to do?”

Barry was right. You are stronger now.

~~~

“So you’re a Speedster now.”

It’s clear that it was a remark and not a question. Of course Eobard wouldn’t know you had super speed. It hadn’t happened yet at his current point in time.

“Yes, I am.” You glance sideways at Barry. You aren’t exactly sure how much you should divulge to the treacherous man. Nora already seems to be practically handing him any information on a silver platter. You can’t have both of you spilling everything to the man who wishes to destroy the famous Barry Allen. Thawne already knows Team Flash is after Cicada, and that you now own a piece of Savitar’s suit, no thanks to Miss West-Allen.

“Ah, now that’s a thought,” Eobard says to himself.

“What is?” you can’t help but ask.

“I was just thinking to myself, dear… what a powerful team we could be together. You and I? Speedster husband and wife, making a better world?”

“I never married you in the end,” you reply flatly.

_Dammit, I slipped up._

“Oh? Well, I suppose that’s good to know.”

“Would you hurry up?” Barry chimes in, knowing not only were you starting to get uncomfortable at Eobard’s idea of taking over the world while married to him, but also that you were crunched time. You never know if another Time Wraith will track you all down again.

“I gotta tell you, Allen, using Savitar’s suit… it’s a smart idea.”

“It was hers,” Barry gestures to Nora, redirecting the credit. You can’t help but notice a knowing smirk work its way across Thawne’s lips as he turns his attention back on fixing the Speed Force Transmitter in his hands.

“Clever girl…” he says, “Couldn’t have thought of a better way, myself.”

It’s something in his tone that has your brain thinking overtime.  _Something isn’t right…_

The other Barry unconscious in the Time Vault stirs on the monitor sitting on the desk.

“ _Oops_. Gotta run,” Eobard stands and nods to the father-daughter duo, handing Barry the Transmitter. “Nora.  _Allen_.” The dark-haired Speedster then moves to you to hold your cheek in his hand. “Always a pleasure, my love.” His red lightning follows in his wake, and you feel the tell-tale remnants of a warm and lingering kiss on your cheek.

You let out a breath.

“Time to fill that sucker up with dark matter, yeah?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Barry agrees and speeds out of the room. You’re close behind, but you notice Nora isn’t following  _you_. Returning to fetch her, you stop in your tracks when you catch her staring mindlessly at the monitor. Eobard Thawne waves at the camera to her and dons one of his plotting smiles.

“Nora, are you coming?” you ask her, mind running a mile a minute.

“Yeah,” she says, before turning on her bright and cheery voice, “Yeah, right behind you!”

You definitely have a bad feeling about all this.


End file.
